Erotic Novel
by dayuta
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah novel ero, Sasuke berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Hinata pun tak bisa mengelak apa yang terjadi saat Sasuke berada di Rumahnya. Suatu kejadian gila dimana ia hampir kehilangan keperawanan./TWO-SHOT/Last chap update!/COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Character: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

 **AU, Misstypo(s), OOC, CrackPairing, etc.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary:**

 _ **Hanya karena sebuah novel ero, Sasuke berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Hinata pun tak bisa mengelak apa yang terjadi saat Sasuke berada di Rumahnya. Suatu kejadian gila dimana ia hampir kehilangan keperawanan.**_

 **Warning! Anak kecil dilarang masuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Erotic Novel** **Dayuta**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Sasuke selain berada di Perpustakaan. Bukan hanya tidur karena bolos pelajaran, setiap istirahat ia juga selalu menyempatkan diri membaca buku. Itu sebabnya walaupun sering bolos tapi jangan salah prestasinya melebihi dari murid-murid pintar yang lain. Bahkan guru-guru pun tidak mempermasalahkan jika Sasuke membolos, toh pasti sudah kelihatan hasilnya.

Terkadang murid-murid sekelasnya pun bingung mengapa Sasuke selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik dan menjadi ranking satu. Padahal ia sering bolos dan jika pelajaran sedang berlangsung, mereka sering melihat Sasuke duduk dengan santai di tempat duduknya tanpa memperhatikan guru menjelaskan. Bahkan mereka juga pernah melihat Sasuke memakai _headset_ di kedua telinganya.

Naruto sebagai sahabat Sasuke pun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya ia sering berpikir, apa Sasuke itu alien? Kenapa ia selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus padahal belajar saja tidak. Atau dia juga pernah menebak, Sasuke itu bisa sihir ya? Atau bisa hipnotis? Ah, Naruto pusing memikirkannya.

Naruto mengakui bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke sangat bertolak belakang dalam dunia membaca. Sasuke sangat menyukai buku yang berhubungan dengan ilmu sedangkan dirinya adalah seseorang yang maniak dengan novel, khususnya novel ero. Ia mengaku bahwa dirinya terpengaruh oleh kakeknya, Jiraiya yang berstatus sebagai novelis ero terkenal di Jepang.

Naruto masih Ingat ketika SMP dulu saat ia sedang belajar di kamar, Kakeknya dengan tiba-tiba masuk dan memberikan sebuah buku. Ketika bertanya, kakeknya hanya menjawab bahwa itu adalah buku terkenal di Jepang dan bisa membuat Naruto lebih dewasa. Awalnya Naruto terkejut dengan alasan kakeknya, tapi karena ia ingat perkataan temannya bahwa seorang wanita menyukai pria yang dewasa, Naruto pun merasa tertarik dan berharap jika membaca buku kakeknya itu akan membuatnya dewasa dan mendapatkan wanita yang ia suka, gadis berambut pink, Haruno Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan di lorong kelas yang ramai itu bersama Naruto. Mereka menuju ke Perpustakaan. Semua murid perempuan yang awalnya sedang asyik mengobrol satu sama lain pun sontak menoleh dan terpana ketika orang yang mereka kagumi, dengan gayanya yang keren itu melintas di depan mereka sambil memasang wajah datar yang tampan. Bukan Naruto, tapi Sasuke.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-sama"

"Sasuke-sama..Sasuke-sama."

"Huuaa... Itu Sasuke-sama. Kerennya.."

Sasuke dengan santainya tidak peduli dengan kehadiran gadis-gadis yang meneriaki namanya. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang tidak malu-malu membalas teriakan mereka padahal bukan ia yang dipanggil.

"Sasuke, kau beruntung sekali ya selalu diperhatikan seperti itu oleh mereka." Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan sesekali melihat kearah murid-murid perempuan yang dengan bangganya mengagungkan Sasuke.

"Aku merasa mereka seperti menerorku Naruto." ucap Sasuke dengan santainya. Masih setia memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Hahaha.. Kalau aku jadi kau, akan ku kencani mereka satu persatu."

Sasuke mendecih,"Aku tidak seperti pemain game yang dengan mudahnya mengganti karakter Naruto. Aku hanya akan menyentuh sesuatu yang ku suka." Ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan menatap sahabatnya yang dari tadi mengerucutkan bibir.

"Seperti Hinata?" dengan entengnya Naruto bicara tentang sesuatu yang sangat sensitif di telinga Sasuke. Ia memasang wajah mengejek dan dibalas Sasuke dengan seringai penuh arti.

"Itu adalah daftar paling pertama yang ingin kudapatkan."

"Hahaha...kau sama saja dengan murid-murid perempuan yang memuja mu tadi Sasuke. Kau menganggap bahwa mereka sangat terobsesi padamu, padahal kau juga sangat terobsesi dengan Hinata."

Sasuke sontak menoleh, lalu memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran khas seperti biasa.

Dua murid cantik itu sedang bingung kesana kemari mencari buku yang ingin mereka baca. Mereka terkadang mengeluh karena perpustakaan yang satu-satunya ada di Sekolah mereka itu sangatlah luas. Rak bukunya saja lebih dari sepuluh buah. Berarti mereka harus mencari buku yang mereka perlukan disetiap rak. Padahal satu rak saja mungkin sangat sulit untuk mencari buku yang mereka cari.

"Hinata, kau sedang mencari buku apa sih?" tanya murid berambut blonde yang biasa dipanggil Ino. Tangan yang selalu ia jaga agar terlihat bersih itu mau tak mau kotor penuh dengan debu.

Hinata menoleh, memandang sahabat yang juga teman sekelasnya itu. "Aku mencari buku tentang resep membuat kue, tapi aku tidak menemukannya Ino."

Ketika Ino yang mendengar jawaban Hinata, wajahnya langsung terlihat murung. Enak sekali jadi Hinata, otaknya pintar dan selalu lulus jika ada ujian. Berbeda dengan dirinya, padahal sudah mati-matian belajar tapi tetap saja, ia hanya bisa memperoleh nilai dibawah enam puluh.

"Kau lulus ujian fisika tertulis lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Iya."

Ino menghela napas, "Huh..kau selalu saja begitu Hinata. Tapi untuk apa kau mencari buku aneh seperti itu? Kau tahu kan ini bukan toko buku. Mana mungkin buku seperti itu ada disini."

Hinata mengangguk mengindahkan. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Ino, tapi— ia butuh buku itu secepatnya, paling lambat besok. Berarti ia harus mendapatkan buku itu hari ini.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menemani ku ke toko buku sepulang sekolah nanti Ino?" tanya Hinata. Ia membatalkan niatnya mencari buku yang ia inginkan tadi, dan beralih untuk membantu Ino.

Ino mengangguk setuju, lagipula ia ingin menghilangkan sejenak kebosanan dan ingin menyegarkan otaknya yang penuh dengan soal fisika. "Baiklah."

"Jadi, buku apa yang kau cari?"

"Sebenarnya aku mencari buku yang berhubungan dengan pertanyaan disoal ini" jawab Ino dengan tampang cemberut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah kertas kepada Hinata.

Hinata membulatkan mata Amethystnya dengan sempurna ketika melihat kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu. "Apa? Ini materi kuliah di jurusan komputer Ino. Bagaimana mungkin kau diberikan tugas seperti ini, siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi-sensei."

"Tapi, bahkan aku saja tidak mengerti tentang ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu."

Ino terkejut, "Kau juga tidak tahu?" mata itu menatap tak percaya Hinata.

"Ada satu orang yang kemungkinan mengerti disekolah ini Ino, tapi—" Hinata terdiam sejenak, membuat Ino terlihat penasaran. "Kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino mengangguk.

"Dia idola di sekolah ini, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu Hinata."

"Memang benar, kalau begitu kau tanya saja padanya."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ino. Wajah itu seakan bingung, bukankah Hinata juga pintar?

"Dia juga pintar. Tidak lebih tepatnya jenius."

"Dia memang pintar Hinata, tapi mengapa kau menyuruhku bertanya padanya? Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari fansnya yang gila itu." ujar Ino. Wajah itu sedikit menyeramkan. Ia sedang asyik membayangkan bagaimana dirinya nanti diteror oleh fans Sasuke. Menyeramkan.

"Jadi kau tak mau?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Ino menggeleng lemah.

Hinata menghela napas, "Jadi bagaimana caranya kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dikertas ini? Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah bertanya pada Sasuke. Jika tidak, kau harus beli buku. Kemungkinan besar di perpustakan ini tidak ada buku seperti itu Ino"

"Lalu bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Ino dengan wajah memelas. Hinata yang mendapatkan tatapan memohon itu terlihat sedikit kesal. "Yasudah biar aku saja." jawab Hinata seadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino langsung memeluk Hinata yang sukses membuat wanita Hyuuga itu gelabakan dan bingung. "Terima Kasih Hinata. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku"

Hinata tersenyum, setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa membantu sahabat kesayangannya yang sekarang sedang kesulitan, "Sama-sama Ino"

 **.**

 **.**

Perpustakan itu terlihat sepi bagi Hinata. Karena saat ini adalah jam istirahat, kebanyakan murid-murid lain lebih memilih menghabiskan banyak waktu mereka berada di kantin, sambil menikmati jajan-jajanan atau sekedar mengobrol dengan temannya. Dirinya pun kemari jika sedang ingin membaca atau mengerjakan tugas. Karena Ino tidak suka tempat sepi, biasanya Hinata pergi ke tampat itu hanya seorang sendiri.

Sekarang ini Hinata tahu Ino sudah menampakkan raut wajah bosan. Buku yang mereka cari sedari tadi tidak ditemukan.

"Ino, kau tidak betah ya?" tanya Hinata. Ia curiga melihat kelakuan Ino yang daritadi terlihat gelisah.

Ino mengangguk, "Aku ingin ke kantin Hinata, aku lapar"

"Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Aku pun tidak ingin berlama-lama disini."

Hinata menatap Ino seakan berpikir, "Kau duluan saja, masih ada yang ingin kulakukan disini Ino." ucapnya disertai senyum.

Ino menampakkan cengiran kebahagiaan, seakan-akan baru saja terbebas dari siksaan. "Benarkah tak apa? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hinata" wanita berambut blonde itu kemudian meninggalkan Hinata dan hilang dibalik pintu.

 **.**

"Sasuke, kau ingin meminjam buku lagi?"

"Hn"

Naruto menatap bosan Sasuke, "Apa-apaan jawaban itu."

"Kenapa kau protes Naruto, bukan kau juga yang membacanya." sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit menyudutkan.

"Setidaknya bacalah buku lain. Jangan selalu buku pelajaran Sasuke. Atau kau ingin membaca novel ero ku?" Naruto tersenyum nakal. Mata Shapire itu menyipit ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut atas ucapannya.

Sasuke mendecih, "Tidak, terima kasih." Naruto terlihat kesal atas respon Sasuke yang seakan-akan tidak peduli. "Bukankah kau ingin mendapatkan Hinata? Didalam buku ini kau bisa mendapatkan info bagaimana caranya agar seorang pria bisa membuat wanita jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tidakkah kau tertarik Sasuke?" dan lagi, Naruto selalu saja mendapatkan alasan untuk membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Tidak, aku akan mendapatkannya dengan caraku sendiri." ucap Sasuke. Naruto menghela napas, "Baiklah terserah kau saja." ia sudah bingung bagaimana cara untuk mempengaruhi Sasuke.

Percakapan itu terhenti ketika mereka telah sampai tepat didepan Perpustakaan. Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya sedikit bosan. Shapire itu menatap disekeliling perpustakaan, sungguh sepi. Pantas saja Sasuke betah berdiam diri diruangan itu.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa membaca chapter selanjutnya" gumam Naruto. Ia mulai duduk di kursi yang terlihat kosong, sambil menunggu Sasuke yang masih mencari buku.

Sasuke berkeliling disetiap rak dengan fokus. Ketika mata itu menemukan deretan rak yang ia cari, jari-jari kuatnya menggapai dan mengambil buku itu dengan hati-hati. "Evolusi manusia berdasarkan keadaan alam." Sasuke membaca sejenak judul buku itu, lalu tersenyum. Kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto tersadar ketika mendengar suara sepatu yang mendekatinya, "Kau sudah menemukannya?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn."

Jika ada murid lain berada disitu, mungkin mereka akan bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Benar saja, Naruto terlalu mendalami adegan yang ada didalam novel ero itu. Wajahnya sangat merona sekali, membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu.

"Kau menjijikkan Naruto." ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Apa itu masalah untukmu Sasuke? Hei aku sedang menikmatinya jadi jangan ganggu aku."

"Tsk, terserah."

Tidak jauh dari tempat yang terdengar ricuh itu, Hinata terdiam. Ia masih tenggelam dengan pemikirannya. _"Hinata, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya bilang kepada Ino kalau kau saja yang bertanya pada Sasuke."_ Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya, _"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ batin Hinata. Ia tidak henti-hentinya merintih didalam hati, menyesali perbuatannya. Gadis Hyuuga itu bingung karena jujur ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia sering mendengar kabar jika Sasuke tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan wanita, bagaimana nanti dirinya bisa meminta tolong? Hinata takut Sasuke berasumsi jika ia hanya modus untuk mendekatinya, sama seperti wanita lain.

"Naruto, nanti aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu."

Naruto sontak menoleh karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bertanya padanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mampir di toko buku sebentar." ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Toko buku? Hidupmu selalu berkaitan dengan buku Sasuke. Tidakkah kau bosan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Setidaknya itu berguna daripada membaca no—"

Brakk!

Perkataan Sasuke terputus ketika mendengar suara buku terjatuh. Dan benar saja, ketika wajah itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, onyx itu membulat. "Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh, ketika namanya tidak sengaja dipanggil oleh Sasuke. Ia tersenyum malu, perbuatan itu ia lakukan tidak sengaja. Tangannya tidak sampai untuk meraih buku yang diinginkan, karena itu ia melompat. Tapi ketika ia telah mendapatkan buku itu, tidak tahu mengapa tangan itu licin dan membuat buku yang dipegangnya jatuh dengan keras menyentuh lantai.

"A-ano ma-maaf sudah menganggu kalian." ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Ia membungkukkan badan, dan perlahan beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" langkah Hinata terhenti ketika mendengar suara perintah dari seseorang. Ia menoleh, mata itu membulat melihat Sasuke menghampirinya.

Hinata masih terdiam, wajah itu menunduk karena malu.

"Kau sudah ingin pergi?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk, "I-iya."

"Tunggu, aku ikut denganmu." ucap Sasuke. Hinata sontak kaget mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut pangeran sekolah itu. "Ta-tapi..."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata, ia menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto, aku titip buku ini. Ada yang ingin kulakukan bersama Hinata, jadi aku duluan." ucap Sasuke. Membuat Naruto terkejut, "Eeehh! Sasuke kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan kan Naruto?" wajah itu memelas menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, Shapire itu menatap bosan Sasuke. "Baiklah, nanti buku ini ku taruh didalam tas mu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia kembali menghampiri Hinata meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang sekarang hanya sendirian duduk di meja itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu keluar, Sasuke sedikit heran. "Kau tidak jadi meminjam buku tadi?" dan dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Hinata. "A-aku kira itu buku yang ku cari, ternyata bukan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti. Wajah itu terlihat sedikit tidak tenang seperti biasanya. Ia melirik Hinata dari sudut mata, "Hi-hinata." panggil Sasuke. Ia terlihat malu.

"I-iya. A-ada apa Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata. Ia pun terlihat begitu gugup. Bayangkan saja sekarang ia sedang berjalan bersama Sasuke, suatu pemandangan langka disekolah ini. Hinata bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh dari para fans Sasuke yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Bulu kuduk itu seketika berdiri, ia merinding.

"Apa kau ada acara setelah pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan Hinata yang menunjukkan gerak-gerik, seperti gelisah.

Hinata mengangguk, "I-iya, aku ingin pergi ke toko buku Sasuke-san"

Sasuke sontak terkejut, "Toko buku? Kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin pergi ketempat itu." nada itu terdengar gembira.

"Be-benarkah? Kalau begitu kita kesana sama-sama saja Sasuke-san." ucap Hinata. Ia tersenyum kepada Sasuke dengan pipi yang merona. Membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"A-apa kau ingin kembali ke kelas Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mencari topik lain agar bisa berlama-lama bersama Hinata. Ini kesempatan yang bagus bagi Sasuke, dengan begini ia bisa perlahan mengenal Hinata lebih dalam.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku ingin beli minuman di kantin dulu Sasuke-san."

"Baiklah, aku ikut." ujar Sasuke, singkat. Membuat Hinata lagi-lagi terkejut, "I-iya."

Lorong sekolah tiba-tiba menjadi ricuh, murid perempuan menjerit-jerit ketika melihat Pangeran mereka, Sasuke berjalan bersama dengan salah satu murid perempuan disekolah mereka.

"Heiii, itu Sasuke-sama! Kenapa dia bersama Hinata?"

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Tapi sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihat mereka begitu dekat seperti itu!"

"Beraninya dia mendekati Sasuke-sama!"

Sayup-sayup suara murid perempuan, tidak lebih tepatnya para fansgirl Sasuke telah memenuhi lorong itu. Hinata mendengar semuanya, kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut mereka membuat Hinata seketika takut, tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin.

Sasuke masih tetap memasang wajah yang tenang, pria itu menoleh menatap Hinata yang terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Tenang saja, ada aku." ucap Sasuke. Ia meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh sejenak, mata amethyst itu sekilas menangkap sebuah senyum tipis yang terukir dibibir Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, malu bercampur rasa takut. _"Karena kaulah, aku menjadi takut Sasuke."_ batin Hinata.

 **.**

Hinata menghela napas lega, karena sekarang mereka berdua telah tiba di kantin. Wanita itu terlihat sedang mencari seseorang.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa?" tanya Sasuke, heran.

"Aku sedang mencari Ino, tadi katanya dia lapar dan ingin pergi ke sini." jawab Hinata.

Sasuke juga memperhatikan disekelilingnya, mata onyx itu menemukan sosok yang Hinata cari. "Itu dia." jari telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk seorang murid perempuan yang sedang asyik bercanda bersama temannya.

Hinata menoleh mengikuti pergerakkan tangan Sasuke, "Ah iya, ternyata dia memang di sini."

"Kau ingin menghampirinya, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke-san." jawab Hinata.

Mereka berdua duduk dimeja yang masih terlihat kosong. "Kau ingin pesan apa Sasuke-san? Biar aku saja." tanya Hinata, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Sasuke mendongak, "Aku ingin memesan apa yang kau pesan saja."

Hinata terkejut dengan memasang raut wajah heran, "Ba-baiklah." wanita itu perlahan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dari jauh, bibir itu tersenyum tipis. Ini yang ditunggu, akhirnya ia bisa berbincang seperti sekarang ini dengan Hinata. Dengan begitu, Sasuke berharap bisa semakin mengenal jauh Hinata dan perlahan bisa mengetahui semua tentang Hinata.

Hinata berjalan mendekati meja dimana dia dan Sasuke duduk, sambil kedua tangan membawa minuman yang tadi ia pesan. "Ma-maaf a-aku hanya memesan Es Jeruk Sasuke-san."

"Tidak apa, ini sudah cukup." jawab Sasuke, sambil tersenyum.

Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati minumannya. Sasuke yang merasakan ada kecanggungan diantara mereka mulai angkat bicara. "Hinata..."

"I-iya ada apa Sasuke-san?"

"Aku harap kau tidak memanggilku dengan akhiran san, itu terlihat sulit."

"Ta-tapi itu tidak sopan, Sasuke-san. Aku tidak biasa." jawab Hinata, ia memandang Sasuke malu-malu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke atau jika itu masih sulit, panggil saja Sasuke-kun."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau bukan orang asing bagiku. Jadi tidak usah terlalu formal Hinata." ucap Sasuke, ia menyuruput minumannya yang hampir habis.

Hinata merona, "Ba-baiklah, Sa-sasuke-kun." tungkas Hinata, nada itu terbata-bata.

Kringgggg!

Tidak terasa bel jam istirahat pun telah berbunyi, berganti dengan jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Sasuke dan Hinata menghentikan kegiatan minumnya, pergi menuju kasir utnuk membayar.

"Biar aku saja." ucap Sasuke ketika mata itu menangkap pergerakkan Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengambil uang dikantong sakunya.

"Tapi..."

"Berhentilah mengelak Hinata." Sasuke menaruh uang itu diatas meja kasir. Lalu berjalan didepan Hinata, yang sekarang sedang memasang ekspresi aneh. "Berjalanlah disampingku." tanpa aba-aba Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Hinata, menarik agar mendekat ke sampingnya. "Begini lebih baik." Hinata hanya diam tidak merespon, ia terlalu malu untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoi Sasuke kau lama sekali." Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu Naruto." ucap Sasuke ketus.

Naruto cemberut, ia menoleh menatap Hinata. "Kalian dari mana saja Hinata-chan?"

"Kami dari kantin Naruto-san." jawab Hinata. Ia risih karena Naruto menatap mereka berdua seakan-akan sedang mengintimidasi.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah sambil menunjukkan raut mengerti. Ia menatap Sasuke, tersenyum nakal. "Kau bersenang-senang Sasuke-chaann?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, ia tidak suka dipanggil Naruto seperti itu. "Lalu kenapa? Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, menjijikkan Naruto."

Hinata merona mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia sudah tak tahan berada didekat kedua murid lelaki itu, "A-ano aku permisi dulu." tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada Sasuke dan Naruto, ia berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tahu kau bukan hanya sekedar ke Kantin Sasuke, sedang apa kau?" tanya Naruto, nada itu penuh penekanan, memojokkan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mengajaknya pergi ke Toko Buku."

Naruto menahan tawa, "Toko Buku? Ku kira kau mengajaknya kencan Sasuke."

Sasuke mendecih, "Terlalu cepat bagiku untuk mengajaknya kencan. Itu tidak seru."

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya jangan mengajaknya ke Toko Buku. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan seperti pergi menonton film atau pergi ke festival. Kau tidak romantis Sasuke."

"Belum waktunya Naruto. Lagipula saat aku mengajaknya ke Toko Buku, Hinata juga kebetulan ingin pergi ketempat itu." tungkas Sasuke.

"Jadi cuma kebetulan?" Naruto menatap remeh Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak peduli, ia meraih tasnya mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya. "Terserah kau saja. Aku lelah berdebat denganmu."

Naruto tersentak, ketika Sasuke membuka tasnya. _"Tidak, jangan sampai ketahuan."_ batinnya.

Ternyata Naruto menjalankan sebuah rencana licik. Yang ia masukkan kedalam tas Sasuke bukanlah buku yang Sasuke pinjam tadi, tetapi itu adalah novel Ero miliknya. Semua itu Naruto lakukan karena ia tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang pikirannya dipenuhi dengan membaca buku pengetahuan saja. Setidaknya ia ingin Sasuke tahu, bahwa ia harus mengenal dunia lain, dunia dimana ia bisa bersenang-senang seperti yang lainnya. Maka dari itu, saat Sasuke tidak sengaja menyuruhnya untuk menitipkan buku, dari situlah idenya muncul.

Sasuke masih sibuk mencari buku catatan didalam tasnya. Ia tidak curiga sama sekali.

Naruto memasang raut wajah khawatir. Berharap Sasuke tidak menemukan buku itu. Bisa gawat jika ketahuan.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu, "Ti-tidak aku hanya senang karena kau mulai dekat dengan wanita yang kau incar." ucapnya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke merona, "Tsk, sialan kau Naruto."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kringggg!

"Akhirnya..." Naruto menghela napas lega. "Aku sangat mengantuk saat jam pelajaran tadi Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei terlalu serius." ucapnya ketika melihat Sasuke merapikan buku-buku yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh Naruto." ucap Sasuke ketus. Ia memasukkan buku-buku itu kedalam tasnya.

"Jahat sekali kau Sasuke." Shapire itu menatap bosan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik tempat duduk Hinata, dan melihat sosok itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sasuke tersenyum remeh, "Naruto, aku duluan."

Naruto tahu jika Sasuke mengoloknya, "Semoga beruntung Sasuke-chan!" ucapnya tak kalah sinis.

Sasuke langsung menoleh menatap tajam Naruto, sehingga pria itu bisa menangkap sebuah ekspresi dari wajah Sasuke yang seperti mengatakan 'tunggu saja, akan kubunuh kau'. Naruto merinding dibuatnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Hinata terkejut, "I-iya Sasuke-kun."

Ino yang sedang duduk disamping Hinata terlihat syok setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut wanita Hyuuga itu, "Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan?" tanya Ino, ia berbisik ditelinga Hinata, membuat wanita itu geli.

"I-ini bu-bukan seperti yang k-kau bayangkan Ino." elak Hinata. Ia terilhat sangat gugup.

Ino tersenyum mengejek, "Benarkah?" Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan lemah.

"A-ano, aku lupa bilang padamu Ino, Sasuke juga ikut bersama kita ke Toko Buku."

Ucapan Hinata membuat mulut Ino menganga karena terkejut, "Heeh? Kau yang mengajaknya?" Hinata menggeleng, "Dia yang mengajakku duluan."

Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti. Melihat Sasuke yang masih setia menunggu Hinata, otak itu sedang berpikir dan masih bingung, kenapa bisa-bisanya Sasuke mengajak Hinata. Bukankah ia benci dekat dengan perempuan?

Drrrttttt!

Ino merasakan getaran handphone didalam saku bajunya. Siapa yang mengirimkan pesan kepadanya? Mata itu membulat.

 _Sai_

 _0812xxxxxxxx_

 _Sayang, aku tunggu didepan gerbang sekolah. Kita pulang sama-sama ya :*_

Ino tersenyum gembira, kekasihnya itu selalu saja membuat kejutan untuk dirinya.

"Hinata, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Baru saja Sai mengirimkan pesan, ia ingin pulang bersamaku." ucap Ino, mata itu memelas. Lebih tepatnya ia tak tega untuk meninggalkan Hinata sendiri bersama Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak apa Ino."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana disekitar mereka terlihat sunyi. Hinata adalah tipe orang yang tidak pandai bicara pada oranglain begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang irit dalam bicara. Tapi karena itulah mereka terlihat nyaman satu sama lain.

Saat sampai di depan Toko Buku yang mereka ingin kunjungi, Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata menarik untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam toko itu. Wanita itu sontak terkejut, wajahnya merona.

"Buku apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memandang Hinata yang tertunduk malu. Kedua tangan itu masih menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Bu-buku resep untuk membuat kue Sa-sasuke-kun." Hinata terbata. Wajah itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis atas respon Hinata, ia menarik tangan itu kembali menuju salah satu rak buku yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. "Pilihlah yang kau inginkan." ucap Sasuke tenang.

Hinata memandang deretan buku resep di depan tempat ia berdiri sekarang ini. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengetahui tempat buku itu tanpa mencarinya? Ia bertanya-tanya didalam hati.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat mondar-mandir memilih buku.

"Kau ingin membuat kue?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia masih terlihat bingung memilih buku mana yang harus ia beli.

"Untuk kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke. Wajah itu terlihat murung. Karena berdasarkan tayangan film di _televisi_ yang pernah Sasuke lihat, biasanya jika ada seorang wanita membuat kue, sudah dipastikan itu untuk kekasihnya.

Hinata tersentak, "Bu-bukan, a-aku hanya ingin membuatnya Sasuke-kun." ucapnya mengelak.

Sasuke tersenyum lega, "Kalau begitu aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya." ucapnya menggoda. Membuat Hinata lagi-lagi merona.

"Kau harus membawanya ke sekolah besok." perintah Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Mau tak mau ia harus menurutinya.

Hinata membawa buku itu ke meja kasir, diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya. Hinata sedikit bingung, bukankah Sasuke juga ingin meminjam buku? Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak melihat-lihat buku dan tangannya pun tidak terlihat membawa sebuah buku?

Mata amethyst itu menoleh menatap onyx yang mempesona dimata para wanita termasuk dirinya. Sasuke yang tersadar langsung balas menatap Hinata. "Ada apa?"

Hinata memalingkan wajah, tidak berani menatap mata itu. "A-ano, kau tidak jadi meminjam buku Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah itu, aku pikir nanti saja. Lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan buku itu sekarang."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Buku yang dipegangnya ia letakkan diatas meja kasir.

"Harganya 120 yen." ucap penjaga kasir itu.

Hinata mengambil dompet yang berada didalam tasnya, mengambil uang pas untuk membayar buku itu.

Penjaga kasir itu mengambil uang Hinata, "Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." ucapnya tersenyum sopan. Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Kau tinggal dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka keluar dari toko itu.

"Aku tinggal di kompleks Tsubaki. Bagaimana dengan kau, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata balik. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

"Tsubaki? Aku juga tinggal disitu. Rumahmu nomor berapa?"

"Nomor 27, Sasuke-kun sendiri?"

Sasuke tersentak, bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia tak tahu jika rumahnya dan rumah Hinata sangat dekat. "Nomor 23. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu keluar dari rumah. Apa kau selalu berdiam diri didalam?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku hanya tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakiku. Orangtua kami tinggal dirumah yang lain. Karena kompleks itu dekat dengan sekolah, jadi aku dipindahkan bersama Neji-niisan ke rumah itu."

"Kau hanya tinggal bersama kakak laki-lakimu? Bagaimana kalian makan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia penasaran.

Hinata merona, "A-aku yang memasak makanannya Sasuke-kun." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ternyata ia tidak salah mencintai wanita itu. Sangat sempurna, Sasuke jadi tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipi kue buatan Hinata sendiri.

Angin yang cukup kencang itu menerpa kedua wajah mereka. Sasuke terpana ketika melihat rambut panjang Hinata bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arah angin. Sesekali onyx itu mendapati tangan kecil Hinata yang terlihat sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan karena terpaan angin. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke yang terlalu serius menatap sosok anggun itu tidak mengetahui jika dirinya sudah sampai tepat didepan rumahnya. Hinata merasa sedikit heran.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah sampai."

Sasuke tersentak, karena Hinata dirinya daritadi melamun sampai-sampai tidak tahu jika sudah sampai dirumah. Sungguh memalukan. "Kau mau mampir?" tanyanya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Tidak Sasuke-kun, ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan dirumah."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." ucapnya singkat. Ia tersenyum tipis seraya berbalik membelakangi Hinata. Kaki itu melangkah mendekati gerbang rumah yang masih tertutup rapat.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun!" teriak Hinata. Sasuke lantas berhenti melangkah karena tahu Hinata telah memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" ia menoleh.

Sasuke kembali mendekati wanita Hyuuga itu. Hinata memundurkan langkahnya sedikit, "A-apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanyanya. Kebiasaan Hinata, kedua jari telunjuk tangannya saling bertaut, menandakan bahwa sang pemilik sangat gugup.

Sasuke mengangguk, ia sedikit kaget. Ada apa dengan Hinata, tumben sekali wanita itu meminta sesuatu padanya, pertama kali.

"Bo-bolehkan aku memintamu untuk mengajariku tentang sesuatu?"

"Katakanlah."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, ia mengambil secarik kertas didalam tas dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menyodorkan ke arah Sasuke. "A-apa kau mau mengajariku te-tentang ini?"

Sasuke menarik kertas itu dari tangan Hinata, lalu tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati. Tapi ini soal perbaikkan ujian fisika Hinata, bukankah kau lulus?" tanyanya, heran.

"Aku memang lulus, tapi Ino tidak. Ia meminta ku untuk bertanya padamu. Karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan ini."

"Baiklah, kapan kau ada waktu? Malam ini boleh? Kau bisa datang kerumah ku."

Hinata mematung. Wanita datang ke rumah seorang pria? Apa itu tidak terlalu berbahaya?

"Kau tak mau?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menggeleng, bukannya tidak mau. Hanya saja bagaimana caranya ia harus izin kepada Neji? Keluar rumah untuk berbelanja ke supermarket saja sangat sulit apalagi pergi ke rumah teman, laki-laki pula.

"Atau aku saja yang datang ke rumahmu?"

Hinata gelabakan, bagaimana caranya untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke?

"Berikan nomor teleponmu, nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu."

"A-apa ta-tapi..."

"Kau takut pada kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke, sepertinya ia tahu mengapa Hinata berusaha menolak ajakannya.

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Aku yang akan tanggung jawab." tungkas Sasuke, nada itu terdengar serius di telinga Hinata.

"K-kau yakin?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke melangkah pergi. Wanita itu terdiam mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang bukannya kembali ke rumah, tapi malah meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun kau mau kemana?"

"Mau kemana? Aku ingin ke rumah mu. Aku harus mendapat izin dari kakakmu itu." ucap Sasuke. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung.

Wanita itu mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berada tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya. Hinata terengah-engah, langkah Sasuke terlalu cepat hingga membuatnya kewalahan.

Hinata membuka gembok gerbang itu, dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjang itu hingga sampai tepat didepan pintu rumah. Diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya yang terlihat sedikit, gugup?

"Benar tak apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata. Ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan bagaimana nanti ketika pintu kokoh itu terbuka, kakaknya tepat berdiri didepan dan melihat Sasuke. Ia khawatir.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia menghembuskan napas sejenak, agar lebih rileks.

Tok..tok..tok...

Kreetttt..

 **TBC**

 **Aaaakhh saya hampir frustasi. Padahal ini fic awalnya saya buat one-shot. Tapi karena keasyikan ngetik eh gk taunya words sudah menunjukkan angka 8k -_-**

 **Jadi saya mikir-mikir lagi buat publish fic ini jadi one-shot. Karena klo kpnjangan tkutnya jdi ilfil klo dibaca. Trpksa saya jadikan two-shot :/**

 **Adegan lemonnya baru muncul di ch 2, jadi tunggu aja mina. Entar dipublish beberapa hari kemudian kok gk lama. Soalnya saya udah ngetik fic ini smpe selesai, tinggal diedit aja**

 **Oh iya jdulnya aneh ya? -_- saya bingung mau kasih judul apa.**

 **Yg pasti, izinkan saya brterima kasih kepada kalian semua yg udah brsedia untuk membaca fic ini. Apalagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk mereview? T^T**

 **Silahkan menunggu chapter selanjutnya,**

 **Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Benar tak apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata. Ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan bagaimana nanti ketika pintu kokoh itu terbuka, kakaknya tepat berdiri didepan dan melihat Sasuke. Ia khawatir._

 _Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia menghembuskan napas sejenak, agar lebih rileks._

 _Tok..tok..tok..._

 _Kreetttt.._

 **.**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main Character: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

 **AU, Misstypo(s), OOC, CrackPairing, etc.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning! Anak kecil dilarang masuk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Erotic Novel**

Dayuta

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu yang berhias akan ukiran unik itu terbuka perlahan-lahan, memperlihatkan sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan postur badan yang ideal. Rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai hingga pinggang. Wajah pria itu menampakkan raut terkejut, mata yang sama seperti Hinata terbuka lebar ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya menampakkan adik perempuan kesayangannya sedang bersama seorang pria.

"Apa maksudnya ini Hinata. Mengapa kau bersama seorang pria?" tanya Neji. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke. Membuat pria Uchiha itu sedikit risih.

Hinata sudah tahu pasti kalimat itu yang akan dikatakan kakaknya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Saya teman sekelas Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dengan sopannya pria itu berbicara dan membungkukkan badan kepada Neji.

Alis Neji terpaut, "Uchiha? Mengapa kau bersama adikku? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Neji, memandang Sasuke sinis.

"Saya kesini ingin meminta izin dari anda, bolehkah malam ini saya berkunjung kerumah ini?"

Neji semakin bingung, "Berkunjung? Atas dasar apa kau ingin berkunjung kemari?"

Hinata semakin tidak tahan melihat sifat kakak laki-lakinya yang sungguh— _over-protective_ itu. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas, dan bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terkejut ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang selalu tenang sekarang sedang terlihat gugup. Bahkan Hinata bisa melihat keringat mulai berjatuhan disekitar pelipis Sasuke.

"Neji-niisan dengarkan aku dulu! Malam ini aku dan Sasuke ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Sasuke ke sini bukan tanpa alasan Nii-san." tutur kata yang terucap dari mulut Hinata membuat Neji terkejut.

"Hinata, kau berani melawanku?" tanya Neji, ia beralih memandang Hinata yang sekarang menampakkan raut wajah kesal.

"Aku tidak melawanmu, aku hanya membela Sasuke. Ini tugas penting Nii-san. Kami harus menyelesaikannya. Atau jika Nii-san tidak mengizinkan Sasuke, aku yang akan pergi kerumahnya!"

Teriakan Hinata membuat Neji terkejut. Ia melihat mata Hinata yang menunjukkan kesungguhan dan keseriusan.

Neji melirik Sasuke, "Apa boleh buat, baiklah. Kau ku izinkan Uchiha, tapi ingat jangan sesekali kau berbuat yang macam-macam pada Hinata."

Sasuke tersenyum lega, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Neji berbalik membelakangi mereka berdua, meninggalkan pintu yang telah terbuka lebar itu. Menunggu sang pemilik yang lain untuk masuk, yaitu Hinata.

Hinata menoleh menatap Sasuke. Wajah itu terlihat lega. "J-jam berapa kau datang kemari Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

"Sekitar jam 7 malam. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti." jawab Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. "Nomor teleponmu?"

Wanita itu juga mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya. "Ini." ia menekan tombol _send_ agar kontak itu terkirim ke ponsel Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum, sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata ketika berjalan menjauh. Hinata membalas lambaian itu dengan malu-malu. Ia pun kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melirik jam dinding dikamar yang bernuansa putih itu. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang empuk sambil sesekali memainkan ponselnya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa sebosan ini jika sedang menunggu sesuatu. Mungkin karena kali ini berhubungan dengan Hinata, ia selalu tidak sabar.

Onyx itu menerawang keatas langit-langit kamarnya, sepi sekali rumah itu. Itachi belum pulang dari kerjanya dan kedua orangtuanya sedang berlibur ke luar negeri. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Masih ada sekitar satu jam untuknya bersantai.

Ketika Sasuke terpejam, ia ingat! Bukankah tadi ia menitipkan buku kepada Naruto? Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan bangkit dari kasur mengambil tas sekolah itu. Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini? Mengisi waktu kekosongan dengan belajar.

Tangan itu meraba buku-buku yang tersusun rapi didalam tasnya. Ketika menyentuh sebuah buku yang tekstur covernya sedikit kasar, ia sedikit heran. Bukankah tadi buku yang ia pinjam tidak seperti itu? Sasuke menarik paksa buku itu dan reaksinya sangat mengejutkan. Itu bukan buku yang ia pinjam tadi! Itu novel ero milik Naruto! Mengapa ada didalam tasnya? Apa tidak sengaja? Ah Sasuke tahu pasti ini ulah Naruto sialan itu.

Ia mendecih, dibacanya judul di cover novel itu.

 _MY LOVE IN BEDROOM_

 _Cinta yang abadi, menciptakan sebuah tali kuat yang mengikat kedua manusia yang saling jatuh cinta._

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, apa-apan judul itu? Sungguh aneh terdengar ditelinganya.

Adrenalin Sasuke bekerja. Ia penasaran apa yang ada didalam novel itu. Tapi mengingat setiap ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat menjijikan jika sedang membacanya membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk membuka novel itu. Padahal sedari tadi tangan itu tidak henti-hentinya bergetar, dan otaknya bekerja seakan-akan memberikan perintah kepada tangannya agar membukanya paksa.

Ck, sial. Sasuke meruntuk dalam hati. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang sungguh besar itu. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin membacanya.

Sasuk termenung. Bolehkah ia membacanya sedikit saja?

Sasuke perlahan-lahan membuka cover novel itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, bukan karena jatuh cinta tapi karena kelewat penasaran. Hal yang pertama ia lihat ketika membuka novel itu adalah, halaman kosong? Sialan. Mau tak mau Sasuke membuka halaman yang selanjutnya.

Lagi, yang ia lihat dihalaman kedua adalah halaman kosong.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding, masih jam enam lewat lima belas. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit membaca novel ini.

Tangan itu kemudian membuka halaman ketiga. Dan akhirnya, ada deretan kalimat yang lumayan penuh mengisi lembaran kertas itu. Sasuke mulai membacanya.

Mata itu masih fokus membaca. Ia belum menemukan hal aneh, hanya sebuah kalimat-kalimat dimana sang pengarang masih menceritakan tentang konflik yang terjadi diantara kedua tokoh novel itu.

 _Page 30_

 _Dan aku termenung melihatnya. Wanita ini bergerak seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan bahasa tubuh. Ia mendekatiku yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk diponsel. Aku hanya melirik sekilas, wajah itu terlihat penuh nafsu. Aku tersentak, ketika mata ini tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang mengundang hasrat. Baju yang ia kenakan telah terbuka sebagian, memperlihatkan sebuah bra yang mencetak dua gundukan besar itu dengan sempurna. Aku menelan ludah, memalingkan wajah menghadap kearah lain. Menyibukkan diri._

" _Ohhh Anata, tidakkah kau ingin bersenang-senang denganku?" wanita itu bertanya padaku. Ia mendesah, wajah itu dekat sekali dengan telingaku. Hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang panas menerpa pipi kananku. Tidak, tanganku mulai bergetar._

" _Hentikan Rumi, bukankah kau kesini karena ingin mendiskusikan pekerjaan kita?" tanyaku. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah wanita ini berubah menjadi dingin._

" _Ryousuke, bukankah kita sudah lama pacaran. Kau tidak menginginkannya?" aku mendecih kesal karena ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gertakkanku._

 _Aku merinding, tidak lama setelah ia berbicara seperti tadi, tangannya sengaja membelai dada bidangku yang masih tertutupi dengan kemeja putih yang tipis. Aku mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai menganggu pencernaan diperutku, aku merasa geli. Terkejut dengan sensasi aneh ini._

 _Aku juga seorang pria, yang selama ini selalu menahan hasrat dihadapannya. Aku selalu mendapatkan perlakuan spesial darinya. Tapi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang. Tidak pedul. Tapi sekarang, aku tahu ini berbeda. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Pikiranku mulai kacau, nafsu mulai menggerogoti akal sehatku. Aku mendorongnya berbaring keatas ranjang. Lalu kedua tangan yang bebas ini mu_ _—_

Srakk!

"Sial!" Sasuke menutup novel itu tiba-tiba. "Kenapa aku membacanya." Sasuke memijit-mijit kening.

Sasuke tersentak, ia terdiam. Hei kenapa ia penasaran dengan adegan selanjutnya?

"Awas kau Naruto. Besok kau akan tamat." ucap Sasuke geram. Ia membuka kembali novel itu, mencari halaman yang terakhir kali ia baca tadi.

 _Page 31_

 _Lalu kedua tangan yang bebas ini mulai menjelajah disekitar tubuh bagian depannya. Mataku tertarik dengan pemandangan yang mengundang hasrat birahiku, dan kemudian tangan ini menyentuh kedua gundukan itu. Membuat sang pemiliknya mendesah hebat. Oh tuhan! Aku tidak tahan dengan wajah menggodanya itu._

" _Nghhh... Ryousuke..."_

 _Tanpa aba-aba aku menarik paksa bra itu. Mata liarku terbelalak, melihat dua buah gundukan itu sudah tidak tertutup dengan selehai kain. Aku mulai meremasnya, menggigit puting yang sudah mengeras itu. Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku yang sudah memucak karena desahan dan erangan keluar dari mulut itu._

" _Akhh.. Sa-sakit..." Rumi merintih ketika aku menghisap putingnya dengan keras._

 _Aku tidak peduli. Tubuh ini sudah bergetar hebat. Aku juga bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan benar saja, entah sejak kapan kejantananku telah berdiri tegak dibalik celanaku. Aku merintih, menahannya. Tapi aku masih ingin memuaskan wanita didepanku ini. Karena aku pernah baca disebuah buku, bahwa seorang wanita sangat lama untuk mencapai orgasmenya, berbeda dengan seorang pria yang jika disentuh sedikit maka akan menimbulkan sensasi aneh._

 _Aku mulai melepas tangan kananku yang sedari tadi memelintir puting dadanya dan beralih membelai paha indah itu._

" _Nghh..." telinga ini menangkap suara desahan dari mulut Rumi lagi. Aku terkekeh pelan, ternyata sungguh nikmat. Kenapa tidak sedari dulu saja aku melakukan hal ini bersamanya?_

 _Jari-jariku membelai pankal pahanya. Membuat Rumi menggelinjang lagi. Tanpa aba-aba aku menarik paksa celana dalam itu. Dan tidak tahu kenapa, kain itu seketika langsung robek. Aku sadar jika bahan celana dalam itu sungguh tipis. Apa ia sengaja menggunakannya?_

 _Aku tersenyum nakal. Jadi ini benda yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh seorang pria? Aku bisa melihat gundukkan daging berwarna merah muda disekitar pangkal paha atas itu. Aku mulai penasaran ingin membelainya._

" _Akkhh.. R-ryou...Nghhh..."_

 _Tangan ini dengan bebasnya meluncur masuk kedalam lubang itu. Aku memulainya dengan memasukkan satu jari. Tapi ketika aku melihat wajah Rumi yang tidak terlihat sedang menikmati. Membuatku sedikit murung. Aku memasukkan kembali satu jari kedalan lubang itu dan benar saja, akhirnya wanita itu mulai mendesah hebat. Ia telah_ _—_

Sraakkk!

Brughh!

"Sudah aku tidak tahan!" Sasuke menutup lagi novel itu dan melemparnya menjauh dari tempat tidur. Ia meringis. Wajah itu penuh dengan peluh. Pipinya merona hebat. Sekarang otak itu dipenuhi dengan adegan panas tadi. Sasuke frustasi.

Ia menyeka keringat yang mulai bercucuran itu dan melirik jam dinding. Dan betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat jarum panjang itu sudah berada di angka sembilan. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi ia harus siap-siap!

 **.**

 **.**

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Hinata terlihat sedang menghias kue yang tadi ia buat dan seketika berhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu ruang tamunya diketuk. Ia menduga bahwa itu Sasuke, mungkin.

Ia mencuci tangan, masih dengan pakaian yang lengkap dengan celemek ia pergi ke ruang tamu membukakan pintu. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, Ia tersenyum melihat sosok yang ia tunggu telah datang.

"Masuklah Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata sopan. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti Hinata.

"Dimana kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke. Mata onyx itu menelusuri setiap ruangan yang ia lewati sambil mencari Neji.

"Dia sedang keluar sebentar." tungkas Hinata. Mereka telah sampai di dapur. Sasuke memandang meja makan yang penuh dengan kue. "Kau sedang membuat kue?" tanyanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi. "I-iya."

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, mengambil kue itu tanpa meminta izin dulu dan memakannya. "Hm.. Enak.." respon Sasuke, ia masih mengunyah kue itu dengan pelan. Menikmati rasa manis kue itu. Padahal Sasuke tidak suka dengan makanan manis, tapi jika itu dari Hinata. Apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Te-terima kasih Sasuke-san."

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke duduk menunggu Hinata di ruangan keluarga. Wanita itu berkata dengan Sasuke bahwa ia ingin menyiapkan beberapa kue dan minuman untuk menemani mereka.

Pria itu pun sekarang masih fokus membaca pertanyaan yang ada dikertas itu. Jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja pendek, berpikir.

Duukk..dukkk...dukk

Hinata datang dibalik pintu, sambil membawa nampan yang berisi kue dan minuman. Sasuke tersadar ketika mendengar suara hentakan kaki Hinata.

"M-maaf Sasuke-kun menunggu lama." ucap Hinata. Ia meletakkan kue dan minuman itu dengan hati-hati ke meja. Dan menaruh nampan itu disampingnya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa. Duduklah disini." Sasuke memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata dengan menepuk-nepuk tatami disamping kanannya. Wanita Hyuuga itupun menuruti.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah setengah jam mereka belajar dengan serius. Terkadang mereka istirahat sebentar untuk sekedar minum ataupun memakan kue yang telah Hinata siapkan dimeja tadi.

Karena mata itu sedikit mengantuk dan bosan menunggu Sasuke yang masih terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu, Hinata membaca pertanyaan nomor empat. Alisnya terpaut, tidak mengerti. "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menoleh, pria Uchiha itu berpikir sejenak. Masih mengingat-ingat, jawaban yang pasti tentang pertanyaan itu. "Kalau ini, seingatku karakter ASCII adalah karakter yang kode bitnya sesuai menurut standar ASCII _(American Standard Code for Information Interchange)_ itu sendiri." jawab Sasuke.

Hinata masih menampakkan raut wajah bingung, "Lalu karakter yang dimaksud itu seperti apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Itu adalah sebuah karakter yang disimpan dalam satu BYTE yang terdiri dari delapan BIT atau yang biasa disebut _Binary Digit_. Kombinasi on dan off bit-bit itulah yang akan menentukan karakter apa yang disimpan dalam satu _byte_ tersebut. Apa kau sudah mulai mengerti?" tanya Sasuke balik. Hinata mengangguk, mulutnya terbuka seperti menyebutkan huruf―o "Sepertinya."

Hinata istirahat sejenak. Perutnya sedikit lapar karena tidak terasa sudah satu jam lebih mereka belajar. Mata Amethyst itu melirik Sasuke yang masih sibuk membuat coretan untuk menjawab pertanyaan nomor lima. Ia tersenyum lembut, Hinata mengindahkan dalam hati jika sosok yang berada didepannya ini benar-benar sosok yang sangat tampan. Bahkan dilihat dari samping saja sangat tampan, apalagi jika ia melihat wajah itu dari dekat.

Hinata yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke tidak sadar jika wajahnya berlahan mendekati wajah Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu sontak kaget ketika merasakan hembusan napas menerpa pipinya. Ia menoleh dan tentu saja onyx itu bertemu dengan amesthyst indah milik Hinata.

Mereka terpaku satu-sama lain. Wajah Sasuke merona hebat tidak kalah dengan wajah Hinata.

"Ah.. Ma-maaf.." ucap Hinata gugup. Ia menjauhkan wajah itu dari Sasuke ketika sadar posisi mereka tadi terlalu dekat. Hinata tertunduk malu, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha untuk kembali tenang sambil mengerjakan kembali soal tadi.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu memakan kuenya kembali dengan sangat nikmat. Tanpa disadarinya jika ada beberapa butir kue itu menempel dipinggir bibirnya. Sasuke melirik wanita itu, sadar jika kelakuan yang Hinata perbuat malah membuatnya ingin tertawa. Hinata sangat menggemaskan dimatanya sekarang.

Sasuke terpaku. Ia berhenti menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang tadi menulis diatas kertas. Mata onyx itu menatap Hinata. Melihat pergerakkan bibir Hinata yang bergerak dan mengunyah-ngunyah kue itu. Sasuke merona, kenapa ia merasakan sensasi aneh?

Jantungnya berdetak! Sasuke penasaran dengan benda yang bergerak itu -baca bibir Hinata-.

Hinata tidak sadar jika Sasuke sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Pria itu mengeserkan badannya mendekat kearah Hinata.

Srekkk.

Hinata sontak kaget ketika suara aneh terdengar disampingnya. Dan benar saja sekarang Sasuke sangat dekat. Lengan kirinya dan lengan kanan Sasuke bersentuhan. Tapi bukankah tadi mereka tidak sedekat ini? Hinata mulai curiga.

Sasuke terus menghimpit Hinata. Wanita itu mulai risih, ia bergeser sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu sontak menahan lengan Hinata agar tidak menjauh darinya. Tangan itu meraih dagu Hinata, menariknya untuk mendekat ke wajah itu.

Hinata tersentak, ia membulatkan matanya ketika wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Pria itu terdiam, menelusuri pemandangan indah yang sekarang terpampang jelas didepan wajahnya. "Jadi inikah dunia luar yang ingin Naruto kenalkan padaku?" ia menggumam pelan. Tapi masih bisa terdengar ditelinga Hinata.

"Sasuke apa yang ka—... Hmppp" perkataan Hinata terpotong begitu saja ketika dengan begitu cepat Sasuke mengunci pergerakan bibirnya. Hinata merasakan benda lunak itu menelusuri bibirnya.

Sasuke hanyut dalam permainan. Awalnya ia melakukan ciuman itu perlahan-lahan, tetapi sekarang lebih agresif. Hinata mulai memberontak ketika Sasuke mulai menggulum bibirnya. "Nghhh...akhh..Sasu..Hmppp"

Satu kata yang Sasuke benci, ia tidak ingin keinginannya ditolak. Pria itu membuka matanya sejenak, melihat raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat gelisah.

Mata onyx itu menyipit, sepertinya ia harus menggunakan cara yang sedikit menyakitkan. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata, membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget dan tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya. Sasuke yang tahu ini adalah kesempatan langsung melumat bibir itu lagi. Sasuke mulai memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Hinata, menjilati dinding mulut Hinata yang masih menyisakan krim kue yang tadi ia makan. Lalu mulai mengulum lidah itu, dengan penuh nafsu.

Hinata sendiri yang sedari tadi terus memberontak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa melawan kekuatan Sasuke. Kedua tangan itu serasa melemah, tubuhnya seperti ingin jatuh. Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung menarik kedua tangan Hinata agar merangkul lehernya. Tidak lupa untuk menahan punggung Hinata agar wanita itu tidak terlalu tegang.

Puas menjelajahi bibir, ciuman itu turun keleher jenjang Hinata. Wanita itu terengah-engah, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Akhhh..." rintih Hinata ketika merasakan gigi tajam Sasuke menggigit lekukan lehernya. Ia memegang erat rambut Sasuke, menahan sensai luar biasa. Ia sendiri menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Bukan hanya Hinata, ia sendiri juga hampir kehabisan napas. Sasuke melihat lekat-lekat sosok Hinata yang sekarang sangat menggoda. Wajah itu penuh peluh dan merona, membuat Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh lagi.

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?"_ batin Sasuke.

" _Nghhh... Ryousuke..."_

 _Tanpa aba-aba aku menarik paksa bra itu. Mata liarku terbelalak, melihat dua buah gundukan itu sudah tidak tertutup dengan selehai kain. Aku mulai meremasnya, menggigit puting yang sudah mengeras itu. Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku yang sudah memucak karena desahan dan erangan keluar dari mulut itu._

" _Akhh.. Sa-sakit..." Rumi merintih ketika aku menghisap putingnya dengan keras._

Terkejut ketika tiba-tiba adegan yang terdapat didalam novel ero milik Naruto itu terlintas diotaknya. Sasuke tersenyum, mungkin ia juga harus melakukannya.

Sasuke membelai leher Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. Dan semakin kebawah, ia berhenti tepat dikancing baju yang tengah Hinata pakai. Ia mulai membuka kancing itu satu persatu.

"Sasuke! A-apa yang kau lakukan!" rintih Hinata. Nada itu terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu, geli mungkin.

Seakan pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Hinata. Sekarang, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas gundukkan besar itu sekarang hanya tertutupi oleh sebuah bra. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menariknya paksa membuat Hinata merintih.

Mata onyx itu terpana, ia mematung saat melihat betapa besarnya gundukkan itu. Tangannya mulai membelai payudara itu pelah-pelan, hingga kemudian meremasnya dan membuat Hinata mendesah hebat. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya melihat payudara itu, bagaimana jika ia juga memainkan dengan lidahnya?

Sasuke tersenyum nakal, lidah itu mulai menjilat puting payudara Hinata yang sudah mengeras karena sentuhannya. Sasuke mengulum, sesekali menghisap puting itu dan tangan kanannya masih setia meremas dadanya yang lain.

"Akkhh. Sasukehh..Nghh.." Hinata menggelinjang hebat. Desahan itu tidak sengaja keluar sangat keras dari mulutnya.

" _Akkhh.. R-ryou...Nghhh..."_

 _Tangan ini dengan bebasnya meluncur masuk kedalam lubang itu. Aku memulainya dengan memasukkan satu jari. Tapi ketika aku melihat wajah Rumi yang tidak terlihat sedang menikmati. Membuatku sedikit murung. Aku memasukkan kembali satu jari kedalan lubang itu dan benar saja, akhirnya wanita itu mulai mendesah hebat._

" _Apa aku juga harus melakukan itu?"_ batin Sasuke lagi. Saat tidak sengaja lagi-lagi adegan hot didalam novel ero Naruto muncul kembali diotaknya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Agar Hinata bisa beradaptasi dan beristirahat. Mata amethyst itu memandang tak percaya kepada Sasuke.

"K-kenapa ka-kau melakukannya S-sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Ia terlihat terengah-engah. Nafasnya memburu.

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang terlihat kelelahan. Lalu tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." ia membelai pipi Hinata. Berharap wanitai itu percaya akan kesungguhannya,

Hinata terdiam.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya Hinata." ucap Sasuke lagi. Wajah itu mulai mendekati wajah Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke penuh dengan tanda tanya. Kenapa pria itu mencintainya? Bukankan Sasuke benci dengan wanita? Kenapa?

"A-aku tak percaya."

"Kau tak percaya? Setelah apa yang barusan kulakukan? Ini menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Percayalah."

Hinata menatap nanar Sasuke, kelopak mata itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Perlahan-lahan merembes ke pipinya dan membuat Sasuke terkejut. "K-kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Ti-tidak, aku hanya bersyukur karena kau telah mencintaiku Sasuke." ucapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia mengusap air mata itu dan kemudian mencium mata kiri Hinata. "Jangan menangis."

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Tubuh yang rapuh itu masih terbaring diatas tatami.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh melanjutkannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali meraih leher Sasuke, melingkatkan kedua tangannya. Kedua bibir itu kemudian saling bertemu kembali, kali ini permainan seimbang. Karena Hinata juga mulai membalasnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke membelai paha kanan Hinata, semakin keatas hingga menemukan sebuah kain tipis yang menutupi daerah istimewa itu. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tangannya, perlahan-lahan membuka dalaman itu.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, daerah itu pun tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benangpun. Sasuke menyikap rok Hinata. Ia masih mencium bibir Hinata penuh nafsu dengan tangan yang sekarang sedang asyik membelai kewanitaan itu. Hinata menggelinjang hebat, merasa geli. Sasuke mulai memasukkan dua jari tangannya kedalam lubang itu. "Masih sempit." gumamnya.

Menggerakkan jari itu, memaju mundurkan dengan sangat cepat. Sensasi luar biasanya ini membuat Hinata melentingkan badannya keatas. Karena perutnya serasa bergejolak. "Nghhh... Sasukeeh...lebih cepat..akhh" Hinata memohon pada Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

Sasuke sendiri sudah bisa merasakan kejantanannya telah mengeras. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi bebas mulai meluncuti celananya.

Mereka berhenti lagi. Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sungguh besar dan panjang itu.

"Kau sudah siap Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Pelan-pelan Sasuke. Ini pertama kali bagiku." ucap Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir." Sasuke menggerakkan ujung kejantanannya itu diluar daerah kewanitaan Hinata sebentar. Saat ia sudah ingin memasukkan kejantanan itu, suatu hal yang tidak terduga telah merusak kegiatan mereka yang sudah hampir klimaks itu.

Tok..Tok..Tok...

Sontak mereka berdua langsung berhenti dan kembali memakai pakaian mereka dengan rapi. Sasuke mendecih, wajah itu terlihat kesal.

"Sepertinya itu Neji-niisan." ucap Hinata. Ia telah merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, membuka pintu untuk kakaknya.

Sasuke terlihat frustasi, "Akh sial, sedikit lagi," Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Padahal tadi sedikit lagi ia bisa masuk kedalam Hinata.

Membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Suatu pemandangan yang persis seperti di otaknya. Neji dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit mengantuk itu berdiri dengan membawa sebuah kantong plastik. Hinata melirik, ternyata kakaknya itu singgah sebentar di _Supermarket_.

Mata Amethyst pria itu melihat sepasang sepatu pria yang tersusun rapi diatas _genkan._

"Dimana Sasuke?" Pria itu melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di _kutsubako_.

"Dia di ruang keluarga Nii-san."

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam rumah. Diam satu sama lain.

Diruang keluarga itu, Sasuke berusaha memasang wajah tenang seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Neji melangkah sangat tegas ketika ia berjalan diruang keluarga, melewati Sasuke. Mata itu melirik tajam.

Hinata begitu takut dengan ekspresi Neji yang seperti itu.

Wanita itu kembali menghampiri Sasuke, dan duduk disampingnya.

"Syukurlah Neji-niisan tidak curiga sama sekali." Hinata memegang lengan baju Sasuke. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

Ia enyodorkan kertas yang ke arah Hinata, "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya."

Mata Amethyst itu berbinar, dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun." Pria itu tersenyum tulus membalasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam itu menusuk kulit Sasuke. Cuaca saat itu sedikit tidak baik, mengingat sekarang adalah bulan dimana musim hujan berlansung. Ia memasang sepatunya yang berada di atas _genkan_.

Hinata yang hanya memakai baju santai selengan dengan bawahan rok selutut itu juga merasakan hawa dingin malam. Tangan itu bersedekap didepan perut, terlipat dengan sangat erat.

Pria Uchiha itu menatap dalam Hinata.

"Tentang yang tadi..." ucap Hinata. Wajah itu tertunduk, lebih memilih untuk melihat lantai.

Tersenyum sejenak, Sasuke mendekat kearah Hinata dan mencium kening wanita itu dengan sangat lembut. "Itu hadiah dariku."

Amethyst lagi-lagi membulat, "I-itu tidak lucu Sasuke." pipi itu menggembung, cemberut.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Maaf, aku terlalu semangat _baby_."

Bola mata pucat yang indah itu menatap Sasuke, sangat lembut. Ia tersenyum senang.

"K-kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok Sasuke."

"Hn."

Pria itu tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh. Ia melambaikan tangan ke Hinata dari depan gerbang. Dengan rambut raven yang bergoyang-goyang, diterpa sang angin malam.

Wanita itu membalas lambaian tangan Sasuke, sambil tersenyum. Saat sosok Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya, ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

 **END**

 _ ***genkan**_ _: wilayah depan pintu masuk rumah orang jepang yang sengaja dibuat lebih rendah daripada lantai ruang tamu._

 _*_ _ **kutsubako**_ _: lemari sepatu dan sandal yang berada diatas genkan._

 _Thanks for the attention, mina-san!_


End file.
